El lenguaje de las flores Anémona: Abandono
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" John no es el mejor padre, pero Sam y Dean se tienen los unos a los otros. (Menciones de descuido de niños y alcoholismo)


**El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**  
 **En la segunda parte, se habla de una escena relatada en el piloto, el arma mencionada en el capitulo era una 45 pero no se decía cual, así que improvisé y elegí una Beretta, porque Sam la usaba mucho en la primera temporada.**

* * *

Sammy está llorando, él está hambriento, Dean lo entiende, él también tiene hambre. En un sillón, frente a la tv, sin pantalones y con una botella de cerveza en la mano, John parece ignorar los llantos de su hijo.

Ellos se están hospedando en un motel no muy lejos de la mecánica donde John trabaja.

En algún momento John se levanta, se pone unos pantalones viejos y sale del motel sin decir una palabra y sin poner la llave en la puerta.

Sam aún llora desde su lugar en la cama de su padre, John aún no ha cobrado el seguro de la casa y Sammy ni siquiera tiene una cuna decente para dormir.

Después de diez minutos de llanto incesante, Dean decide calentar un poco de fórmula para su hermano.

La cocina del motel es demasiado alta, así que Dean mueve una silla frente a ella, Dean puede hacer esto, él ha visto a su mamá hacer esto varias veces.

Dean trata de encender la cocina con fósforos pero siempre se apagan o le queman la punta de los dedos. Con un suspiro Dean busca en la gaveta y encuentra un encendedor de metal, con el encendedor es más fácil encender el gas y con un grito triunfante, la llama se prende.

Dean deja una tetera llena de agua en la llama encendida y prepara lo poco que queda de leche en el biberón de su hermanito.

Cuando el agua esta hervida, apaga la llama y trata de verter el agua en la formula, la tetera es pesada para sostenerla con una sola mano y varias gotas de agua hirviendo caen en sus manos. El chico de cuatro años sisea ante el ardor pero continúa hasta que el biberón está lleno de leche.

Cuando John regresa al motel, ojos nublados por el alcohol y caminar errático, se encuentra con la imagen de su hijo de cuatro años alimentando a su hermanito recién nacido.

John sonríe y se acerca a sus hijos, acariciando la cabeza sucia de su hijo mayor "Buen chico" Murmura con la voz ronca "Buen chico" Dean sonríe y se sonroja ante el cumplido, su estomago vacio protesta ante los sonidos contentos de su hermano bebiendo su fórmula, pero no dice nada.

* * *

Sam tiene nueve años y es una pequeña bola de miedo y nervios, Sam tiene nueve años y hace menos de dos meses, en navidad, su hermanó le contó la verdad sobre lo que había allá afuera, en la obscuridad.

Dos noches después de navidad, cuando John llegó finalmente al motel, Sam recuerda todo claramente. Recuerda a su padre llegar borracho en mitad de la noche, recuerda abrazar a su padre, ignorando el hedor a sangre y cerveza añeja. Recuerda preguntar sobre los monstruos, esperando escuchar a su padre reír y decirle que todo era una broma, recuerda la voz grave de su padre "Así que lo sabes" Afirmó el cazador "Muy bien" Murmuró el hombre para sí mismo "Ahora puedes ayudar"

Sam no es como Dean, él no es valiente como su hermano mayor, él está asustado de todo y de todos, porque aparentemente los monstruos también toman forma humana.

Sam le tiene miedo especialmente a la cosa que vive en el closet, porque si los fantasmas son reales, entonces la cosa en el closet también debe ser real.

"Papá" Él llora una noche "Hay algo en mi closet" John lo mira con verdes ojos austeros, su padre cierra los ojos y suspira, él tiene un caso en la ciudad de al lado y no tiene tiempo para asegurarle a su hijo que la cosa en la closet no es real.

En cambio, abre una maleta de cuero; en ella, hay una serie de cuchillos, armas de fuego, hiervas y estacas. John toma una Beretta PX4 Storm 45, brillante y plateada, la carga y la pone en las manos de su hijo menor.

"Sal de roca" Le informa "Si algo sale de tu closet dispárale" Sin decir nada más, pone un pesado bolso sobre su hombro y se marcha.

Dean ve todo el asunto desde su propia cama, se levanta, cierra la puerta con llave y vierte sal en la puerta y las ventanas.

Se acerca a su hermano, toma el arma de sus manos y lo abraza "No te preocupes, Sammy" Susurra en el oído del más pequeño "Estoy aquí"

* * *

Dean tiene 16 años y está sentado en la oficina de su escuela de turno, su brazo en su pecho sostenido por un cabestrillo, un esguince, que consiguió después de meterse en una pelea y caer en su brazo.

Los maestros no lo culpan, Dean estaba defendiendo a una chica que los miembros del equipo de basquetbol estaban acosando. Pero necesitan que su padre o algún familiar lo retiren, para darle las sugerencias para cuidarlo.

Dean sabe que John no aparecerá, John está a dos ciudades al este, en un caso de Wenddigo. Pero obviamente no puede decirle eso a los maestros.

La enfermera, una adorable mujer, regordeta de mediana edad y cabello naranjo le besa la mejilla "Espera aquí, dulzura" Sonríe ella "Voy a llamar a tus padres" Dean devuelve la sonrisa débilmente y se abstiene de decirle que es inútil.

El timbre del teléfono suena cinco veces antes de que alguien conteste "¿Hola? ¿Señor Winchester?"

"No" Suena la voz infantil de un niño "Sam Winchester, soy su hijo ¿Pasa algo?"

"Oh ¿Está tu papá en casa?" Pregunta ella "Tú hermano está en la enfermería con un esguince en el brazo"

"Papá no está en casa" Suspira Sam "Pero yo puedo ir por mi hermano" Ofrece.

"No" Sonríe ella "Estoy segura de que uno de sus amigos puede llevarlo a casa, voy a escribir una lista de cosas que deben hacer para que su herida no empeore, haz que esa lista llegue a tu padre ¿Puedes hacer eso, cariño?" Su voz es dulce y amable y Sam suspira otra vez.

"Si, señorita" Asiente con su mejor voz inocente. Ella cuelga y Sam vuelve a la cocina donde estaba haciendo un poco de pasta, él sabe que su padre no volverá en por lo menos una semana más. Y esa lista jamás llegará a sus manos

Cuando Dean llega al motel, Sam se asegura de mantener a Dean en la cama, de alimentarlo él mismo y de poner una bolsa de plástico en su herida para bañarlo sin mojar el yeso.

John no vuelve, esa semana, y dos semanas después, entra a penas en el motel, con su brazo enyesado y una venda en el cuello. Sam suspira y va por el quit de primeros auxilios.

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado y todos los errores son míos ¿Review?**


End file.
